Crepúsculo
by inouekawaii
Summary: Ele pegara o pomo, e sabia disso.A partida estava ganha, e ele nem queria ouvir os aplausos da platéia.Só a repiração compassada dela era mais que o suficiente.


**N/A: Daonde eh isso? não sei, não perguntem ... A inspiração faz isso às vezes .. Me deu vontade , eu fiz e ponto final x D. **

**Disclaimer : Nada nem ninguém aqui me pertecem , são toooodos da Tia Jô.**

* * *

Lá estava ela , perto do lago , debaixo daquela árvore , a favorita deles . Valera a pena pegar atalhos , caso contrário não a teria alcançado . Não havia ninguém por perto , e o sol já estava fraco , quase se pondo . Finalmente ele poderia falar com ela .

- Lily , você quer por favor me escutar ?

- Me seguiu até aqui , James ? Tenha dó , por favor volte pra sala comunal , e volte a fazer seus joguinhos! - a voz dela estava esganiçada , com certeza estava chorando . Bem verdade que não podia vê-la de costas , e ele nao se atrevia a chegar mais perto , não antes deles se acertarem .

- Me escuta , lily , aquilo não era um joguinho !

- E como você chama aquilo ?

A primeira palavra que veio a sua mente foi " amor " . Mas ela não iria acreditar . Não antes dele contar a história toda .

- Olha , se você só me deixar te explicar ...

- E o que você vai dizer , James ? - ela agora tinha se virado pra ele, e seus olhos úmidos e inchados o fitavam com rancor . Nunca fora tão doloroso olhar para aqueles verdes explêndidos . - Vai dizer que esqueceu de me avisar ? Vai dizer que simplesmente desistiu do nada ? Ou vai dizer que não _queria_ me avisar ? Porque , é claro , seria tudo mais fácil pra você se passasse todo o feriado sem mim , não é ?

- Como assim mais fácil , Lily ?

- Por favor , não se faça de desentendido ! Eu sei que você não é assim tão sincero ! nunca foi ! Merlin , como eu fui burra ! Como eu fui burra ! _Como_ eu poderia ter você só pra mim ? Claro que não ! Eu não sou tão boa quanto as outras , é isso ?

- Esta dizendo que acha que eu te traí ? - ele estava magoado . Tinha feito tudo aquilo por amor . É verdade que ela não sabia , mas ele acabara de descobrir que ela não confiava nele .

- Eu não acho , tenho certeza . Você nunca foi de parar em alguma garota , por que seria diferente comigo ?

- Lily , escuta aqui !Eu _nunca _, nunca ia te trair ! Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim ! Você nao tem como desconfiar de mim ! Eu te ...

Ela veio em sua direção , com a mão estendida , pronta pra lhe dar um tapa , mas ele era mais rápido . A mão dela não podia competir com o pomo de ouro . Ele a pegou numa fração de segundo , e manteve o punho dela preso nos seus dedos fechados .

Ele tinha que terminar aquela partida . Mais importante que isso , ele tinha que _ganhar_ aquela partida . E ele não ia deixar aquele pomo de ouro ir embora .

Ela por um momento ficou de boca aberta , puxando ar para gritar :

- PÁRA DE MENTIR ! VOCÊ JÁ MENTIU DEMAIS ! PÁRA DE MENTIR ! VOCÊ É ...

- EU TAVA ATRÁS DELE ! - ele agora tinha perdido toda a paciência, iria jogar a verdade , de um jeito ou de outro . - EU FIQUEI ATRÁS DELE O FERIADO INTEIRO !

Ela continuou de boca aberta , mas agora era de surpresa . Certamente não esperava por aquilo . Como ela nao disse nada , ele continuou :

- Eu não podia te contar . Eu sei que eu tinha te prometido passar o natal com você , eu sei que deve ter sido horrível ficar em Hogwarts sozinha , sem ter notícias minhas , mas eu tive que fazer isso . Desculpe se eu te magoei , te deixei longe da sua família , mas aqui você estaria segura .

- Mas você ... Você foi ... - ela agora estava chocada , como se tivesse se dado conta de algo grande demais .

- Escuta , minha família está em perigo , os aurores estão em perigo , todos estão em perigo ! Até mesmo os trouxas ! Ele não vai parar . E eu saí , pra tentar proteger você e a sua família . Almofadinhas foi comigo , ele queria ajudar .

- Por que você não me contou ? - ele voltara a chorar .

- Porque você é maluca , e iria atrás de mim . Eu não podia sair por aí protegendo as pessoas , e perder aquela que é mais importante na minha vida . Eu tinha que te proteger , mesmo que você terminasse comigo quando eu voltasse, eu não podia te perder.

- E por um acaso você acha que eu quero que você morra ? - ela parecia mais serena , o seu tom de voz ainda estava alterado , mas se tornara bem mais casual , como quando ela brigava com ele por nao ter estudado ou feito alguma redação .

- Antes eu do que você . - ele apertou mais forte o punho delicado dela .

- James , você é um idiota e ... QUER LARGAR A MINHA M ...

Nunca em toda a sua vida ele a quis dessa maneira , nem nunca se deu conta do quanto a amava , até aquele momento . E todo o seu amor , ele pôs naquele beijo .

Ele largou o punho dela , e a envolveu pela cintura . Sentiu também que a mãos dela , antes trêmulas , agora o puxavam mais pra perto dela , segurando com força a sua nuca .

Nada no mundo poderia atrapalhar aquilo . Com ela , as cenas terríveis que ele havia presenciado naquele natal perseguindo Voldemort se apagaram totalmente , porque ele fizera isso por ela, pra ela.

Sabia que depois ela iria brigar com ele , porque ele a beijara atrapalhando sua fala, mas nada disso importava . Ele tinha perdido o controle no momento em que viu aqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes voltarem ao normal , sem mágoa , sem rancor , somente compreendendo como ele a amava , ele perdeu o controle. Tinha sentido a falta dela , e ansiava por isso .

Ele pegara o pomo , e sabia disso . A partida estava ganha , e ele nem queria ouvir os aplausos da platéia . Só a respiração compassada dela era mais que o suficiente .

- Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças . Nunca faria nada que fosse te machucar . Eu te amo , Lil , de verdade .

- Eu também te amo . Mesmo você sendo um idiota suicida , eu te amo .

Ele não resistiu àquele sorriso , tão tímido , tão delicado , tão lindo .

Pegou-a em seus braços , e sentiu seu coração palpitar , ao som da gargalhada dela .

No crepúsculo de Hogwarts , o sol banhava vagarosamente a silhueta dela , e nada em todo o universo poderia ser mais lindo . Ela era perfeita , perfeita aos olhos dele . Não porque ela não tinha defeitos , mas porque ele gostava de todos eles .

Um pouco antes do último raio de sol ir embora , podia-se ver a imagem dele , indo novamente na direção dela , e dessa vez , pra sempre .


End file.
